Their Feelings realized
by nuavakoa
Summary: Royai fluff. They realize how much they mean to each other. onetime thing. switches POV in the middle


I do not own fullmetal alchemist.

Ok this is in some random-case scenario that I sort of pulled out of nowhere. It will be explained in the story.

Please read and review!

Their Feelings, Realized  
Roy Mustang sat thinking in the big Lay-Z boy chair in his apartment. It was the night before they (him and his subordinates) launched their plan to expose the truth about the corrupt military higher-ups to the entire country. The way it looked now, it would probably play out as a fight to the death between him and King Bradley. Winner takes all.

It had been agreed upon that, since they would be heading out early, the whole unit (Havoc, Fuery, Breda Falman and Hawkeye) should spend the night at his place.  
As of now 10:43 PM, he and Hawkeye were the only ones left awake. Roy knew that he should sleep, but he also knew that if he tried to sleep at the moment, with his mind wandering every-which way, he would get absolutely nowhere.  
He looked up across the room at his lieutenant. She was curled up in the corner of the sofa with her fett tucked under her. Her frame only occupying one of the two cushions, as she scribbled in a book that was open in her lap.

Not for the first time that night…no _definitely_ not for the first time that night, it crossed his mind that he might lose her tomorrow._ What would he do if she didn't survive? Could _he _even survive with out her?_  
He knew she would die protecting him without even thinking about herself. Throughout his career it had always given him strength to know he had such a loyal follower, but now it was making him anxious._ If she was lost how could he expect himself to keep going?_ He knew he would have to for the future of the country…_Maybe he could convince her to stay behind?_ He expelled the thought almost instantaneously as it entered his mind. The Riza Hawkeye would never agree. They needed her strategic smarts and sharp-shooting skills on the battlefield. Without her there his and all of his other subordinates chances of mortality would increase ten-fold.  
Roy looked at her with sad eyes. His chest grew heavy as he took in the sight of her with her golden hair loose and illuminated by the reading lamp beside her as it fell around her shoulders.  
The way her auburn eyes followed the trail of writing she was leaving on the pages captivated him. And it was then she happened to look up at him.

"Sir?" she asked "Is something wrong" Roy was entranced by the motion of her lips as she spoke it was only when the motion stopped that he realized she had spoken to him.  
"Uh, Yeah…yeah, Lieutenant, I'm fine" he managed "its just...my mind keeps wandering" it wasn't a lie. He just hadn't told her _where_ his mind had been wandering.  
She looked unconvinced but dropped it.  
"You should be thinking about going to bed soon, Sir. We're up early tomorrow" She  
advised, re-positioning her self so she was leaning over the arm of the little love-seat couch.  
"As should you Lieutenant. You're getting up same time as us"  
"Yes but I'm up at that time very morning"  
"Oh" Roy mumbled, looking down. He wasn't surprised. As far as Roy could remember the lieutenant had never been late for …_anything._  
Riza resumed her writing.  
Roy knew that if she died it wouldn't be for nothing. It would be for the future of their country. He could think of few things more noble, but he couldn't bear to lose her like he had Hughes.  
"Riza?" he blurted without thinking.  
She cringed at his use of her first name, not visibly, but he could tell she had. She looked up at him, brows furrowing,  
"yes, Sir?"  
Roy frowned inwardly. "No one is listening, Riza." He complained ruefully, standing up and striding over to sit on the love-seat beside Riza. "Call me Roy"  
It was Riza's turn to frown. Frown at his insistence of using their first names. Frown at the troubled look in his eyes. Frown at his closeness.  
"There _is_ something wrong, Si-…" she caught herself and an exasperated look that Riza Hawkeye only ever made when she was wound up by Roy Mustang crossed her face "Roy" she forced herself to finish.  
It was a statement the way she said it. The kind of statement that obliged him to explain to her what was wrong.

_xX----------_

Then the feeling she had had earlier suddenly intensified, and she re-evaluated the feeling of heat rising in her chest and now expanding as it she were about to burst.  
"I Love you too Roy" She realized out loud, her voice cracking. "I… Love. You." She began to shake with the effort of holding back tears.  
The hand Roy had on her waist tightened and he put his other hand on the back of her head as he drew her into his chest.  
He kissed her gently on her forehead and she took a moment to compose herself before reaching up with her head to kiss Roy full on the lips. When they broke the kiss it wasn't because either of them wanted to but because they needed to breathe.  
Roy tilted her head back tenderly and trailed soft kisses down her exposed ivory neck and collarbone.  
She hugged him close and when they fell asleep they fell asleep together, in each others arms, still kissing.


End file.
